


[Oldfic] Uninvited Guest

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [51]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] There's an intruder in Hinamori Amu's home, not that she minds all that much.





	[Oldfic] Uninvited Guest

Amu wasn't shocked in the least when she returned to her cozy apartment from work and found Tsukiyomi Ikuto asleep on her bed, curled up atop the sheets as if he didn't have a care in the world. As if he'd actually been  _invited_ into her home, let alone her bed.

Amu supposed that one day a burglar really was going to break into her home and she'd end up getting herself killed because she mistook them for Ikuto. It honestly wouldn't surprise her at this point. His random appearances no longer fazed her in the least—in fact, although she would deny it should anyone ask—she found herself enjoying their limited time together. He was usually off touring, leaving him with barely any time to spend with anyone, let alone some girl he'd been…friends with when they were younger.

Although Amu would be deluding herself if she didn't realize it was more than that. His words struck true, even throughout the years. In fact, it had to have been seven or eight years since. Amu now lived in an apartment and was saving up money so that she could move to a different town, one a little quieter and with more job opportunities. Ikuto already knew of her plans, as she'd revealed them on his last visit, and Hinamori Amu had no doubts that he'd find her, even if she traveled to another country.

Smiling slightly when she realized that she'd begun to daydream, Amu quietly set her purse down on the carpet and made her way over to the bed. Dressed in a leather jacket and a pair of somewhat tight jeans, Ikuto looked mostly comfortable despite the chill in the room. Amu personally enjoyed it, but perhaps she should turn the heat up since she had a guest?

She found herself staring at him for a few moments before she reluctantly reached out and ran her fingers through his hair, allowing herself one moment to indulge in the familiar silky strands before she took a deep breath to compose herself and shook his muscled shoulder. "Ikuto, wake up. Who do you think you are, barging into other people's houses? And you couldn't have the decency to use the couch? You have some nerve."

It was the same argument. She didn't know why she bothered trying anymore; he never listened anyway.

"Amu, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone that's sleeping?" Ikuto rolled over so that he was on his back, finally opening his handsome blue eyes to stare at her, an amused smirk on his face. Amu smirked back, turning her head so that he couldn't see the way it was threatening to transform into a smile.

"Ikuto, don't you know it's not good to be rude to the person making your dinner? Unless you want me to toss it out and you at the same time. Would save me a lot of wasted time."

He stared at her intently for a moment before his smirk widened. "You missed me."

"As if," Amu huffed, a blush decorating her face. Yes, she had missed him although she would never admit it to the egotistical moron. If he knew, it would only inflate his pride.

"You left your window unlocked. You bought me dinner. You knew that I was coming."

Amu turned to leave the room, her blush taking up almost her entire face by this point. Damn it, why did he have to see through everything? Earlier that evening she'd gotten a text message from Utau saying that Ikuto was going to be in town for a week or so before moving on to his next tour. Amu, knowing her former enemy all too well, had left the window unlocked because she  _knew_ her place would be one of the first on his list to visit.

Footsteps sounded from behind her—of course he'd followed behind when she left for the kitchen. The salmon was already lying out on the counter to defrost and Ikuto chuckled with amusement when he saw it, mumbling something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "And she  _says_ she didn't miss me." Amu glared at him, moving through the kitchen with the grace only a practiced cook would have—after all, she'd been fending for herself for a few years now. Ikuto watched her for a moment, leaning against the wall behind her as she prepared a cutting board and a few vegetables while waiting for the salmon to lose the stubborn ice around the packaging, before he suddenly came up behind her, an unusually serious look on his face.

"Here, let me help."

A tad bit surprised, Amu stepped aside, allowing him to stand in place beside her as he chopped up a few tomatoes, her doing the same to some mushrooms and lettuce. Amu tried to force the small hint of a blush off her face, feeling all too conscious of how close he was to her, the heat radiating off his body making the room seem much warmer than it actually was. Of course she'd known of her feelings for him several years before, although she had yet to determine whether or not it was really love, so she hadn't said anything. Although Ikuto was being more forward with her lately and considering how he'd been when she was younger, that was definitely saying something. She doubted that she could keep the façade up much longer.

Once they finished chopping the vegetables and had them arranged in a bowl and put in the fridge for a nice salad with their dinner, Amu began working on the salmon. She was in the middle of breading it before sticking it on her mini grill on the counter when Ikuto's arms snaked around her from behind, his body pressing alluringly against her. Amu froze instantly, trying to ignore the heat as it wrapped around her, trying to keep herself from shivering as warm, tingling sensations ran up and down her body. She wasn't a fool; she knew what those feelings meant.

Deciding not to say anything, Amu shakily continued what she was doing and finally got the pieces of the salmon on the grill. She was doing a mental check up of what she had in her fridge, trying to determine if there was anything for desert when he suddenly chuckled against her neck, obviously amused.

"What?"

"Amu," He gently twisted her around, mindful of the grill sizzling next to them, and pressed her up against the counter, a soft smile on his face. "You've grown up."

"W-What?" What an odd thing to say, considering that, however sparse his visits, he'd still been there, had still seen her through most of her life. So what was different from the way she was now?

"You know now, don't you? You understand."

It took her a moment to realize what he meant, but before she could say anything, the scent of cooked salmon reminded her of their task at hand. "T-The grill—"

Without taking his intense gaze off her, Ikuto reached out with one hand and flipped the salmon, afterward turning the nozzle to a lower setting so that the salmon would take longer to cook. Amu shuddered when he suddenly leaned forward, his breath coming in long, heated exhales across her lips. Unconsciously, Amu reached up and wrapped her arms around him, no longer unable to ignore the way her body was responding to his closeness.

She closed her eyes with a slight frown, expecting that he'd kiss on her on the nose or cheek like always. She wasn't expecting the wet, feathery sensation of his lips brushing over hers.

Her knees nearly buckled.

"Whoa, don't pass out Amu!" He pulled away, his eyes dancing with amusement. She tried to stifle up the energy to be angry with him, but failed and allowed a small smile to cross her face.

As if he could read her mind (and Amu had little doubt he  _could),_ Ikuto reached up and ruffled her hair slightly, leaving his hand still tangled in the bubblegum pink bangs as he smiled down on her.

"Ikuto…"

"What?"

Should she confess? The moment was right there in front of her. He'd been waiting for her for eight years…eight long years.

' _I am most definitely in love with you.'_

"Shut up."

Nope, she'd leave it for another day. He'd waited for eight years, a little longer couldn't hurt him. And—Amu couldn't hold back her smile at the thought—she secretly enjoyed making him squirm a little.

They just wouldn't be Amu and Ikuto if things went that smoothly, would they?


End file.
